You Did Everything, I Thank You
by FinalKingz
Summary: Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke tried to get away from the decisions of the council, with konoha no longer there home, they head to Snow Country for assistance Sequel to [You've Forgotten Me, Then So Shall I]
1. Our First Day

_A/N: Thank you for reading My 3rd Book, I found it out of place though for a moment, I promise I'll make the 4th Better, Please Enjoy_

* * *

Two nights has passed, and we already settled in wave country, what are we gonna do now, Sasuke just recovered and already convinced me to let him go out and to not follow him, Tenten and Neiji are the only ones left in team Gai, I feel sorry for them, to suffer such things, they both are at their quarters I doubt they are asleep, Tenten could be crying while Neiji would just stare in one corner. 

"Sakura, are you alright?" A familiar voice came from upstairs, it was my friend Ino, I smiled

"Yeah I'm fine Ino, I'm alright" Ino sat infront of me, a table separating us "You still, thinking about them?" I don't want to talk about it. But I would just be holding it up inside me,

"Ino, how could have this happened why would she do such things and lee he was such a positive guy" Sakura felt those tears welling up inside, she knew Hikaru for a brief moment but something was wrong with her, until recently they found out she was at the last stages of cancer, a deadly illness known impossible to be cured by normal methods.

"Ino, I don't understand….." Sakura, just embraced her arms as she watched her tears fall to her lap, Ino moved to her front she held her friend's cheeks "I don't understand it either but all I know Hikaru never wanted to see Kiba in pain while she dies in his arms, she would rather die alone, no one watching her"

Upstairs Tenten overheard their conversation and knelt, just outside her door her hair unruly and loose, she held her legs to her chest and cried, her shoulder wrapped with bandages, her shirt soon became wet with tears, she didn't care "Hika...ru…"

"Tenten…" The weak girl felt warmness pressed against her cheeks as she knew Neiji was there, she felt his hand pressed against her back into a solemn warm embrace "Tenten, it's gonna be alright"

"It wasn't fine Neiji, All of them!! Their all fools!!" She cried loudly as she hit Neiji on his chest "Why!! Why they have to do it!! Why!! Damn it Lee!!" her cries for answer only came with nothing, her muffles of cries pressed against Neiji's chest.

The commotion outside were quiet only the waves can be heard "Shino, do you think, we'll survive?" Both Shino and Kiba were at the Great Naruto Bridge, leaning at the edge, watching people go by, Kiba continued to talk "Hahaha, I didn't know they were a bridge named after naruto!!" his smile soon faded to nothing as the sun was almost touching the serene water

"Kiba…. It isn't bad to cry…"

"What makes you think I'm gonna cry!!" Kiba growled loudly, bystanders stared at them afraid a fight might ensue, Shino took of his sunglasses "Kiba it's alright… you don't have to keep it from me… your teammate… your friend…"

He burrowed his eyes into his sleeve, sounds of cry escaped from his pride, Akamaru and brown dog named Mo-chan gathered at Kiba's legs, whining telling him it's fine.

A friendly hand touched Kiba's shoulder, Shino only knew her for a short time but he understands and stood by his friend, as a friend he'll continue to offer help to any who needs them.

"We should head back…."

At town it was busy, people selling their goods as fast as they can, people calling offers, with traders in every corner, people run around for errands that needed to be complete, a merchant handed the change back to a lady, her eyes crimson red "Here's your change"

The Merchant looked closely "Aren't you from Konoha? I heard you were attacked…" Kurenai paid extra attention to the man "Yes, were here to pick up some supplies for the injured people" She lied she wasn't the one going to tell the truth not now "I see, then please let me assist you, please take more the people need more of this then I am" he gently shoved more items kurenai bought earlier ago.

"Please I can't accept this" The kind Merchant just waved it off "It's on me" he smiled, Kurenai smiled thoughtfully "Thank you" The man just nodded as she started walking towards three children, he looked back at his stock and just smiled.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Let's go" Chouji, Shikamaru just took some of the stuff from Kurenai as they started to head back to the inn "Kurenai-sensei, if you were on the run where would you go?" Kurenai looked to her left at Shikamaru, the other two listening in to their conversation "Somewhere far…" Shikamaru frowned "Same thing, but where?" "I don't know but where getting to it, we should head back first" the three nodded.

"Kakashi, we are running out of options" he pulled out the cigarette from his lips, exhaling smoke "You think we should run to the sand?" Kakashi jumped down from the tree, putting back his book inside his back pouch, he clearly shook his head

"If we were to go there, we would get caught, Sand and Konoha are allies, Konoha ninja's might be posted there right now, we can't stay her nor we can go to anywhere near here, anbu should be here soon, we must leave tonight" Kakashi started to walk back to the Inn they were staying, they would be leaving tonight if everything goes smoothly.

"Kakashi what's the next step then? Give up?" Asuma doesn't like the sound of giving up, nor did Kkashi, and both highly doubt that the others would agree with them "No, we are going to Snow Country" Asuma looked surprised he remembered Kakashi being sent there for a mission back when he was still with the anbu "I see… we steal a boat?" Asuma started to walk beside Kakashi "We borrow one from a friend of mine"

The Sun has already kissed the surface of the water as it shined bright yellow orange, some of the traders and people paused for a moment to watch the sun sink, the exquisite view that can only be witness while you stand by the Great Naruto Bridge, Fishermen started to tie there boats to the harbor, some coming in with goods some not, The merchant who earlier sold supplies to the lady smiled as he close down his stall, he never got tired of the view.

Why. Why can't I control myself?

I punched the tree in front of me with almost the force I could muster a bark tore off from its center; I held the weird kunai, what was this for? Did Naruto really give it to me? I walked up the tree, as I walked up vertically I saw the mark of several cuts, I couldn't resist a smile as I knew this was the tree that I climbed "Ah! How unfair you climbed faster than me!!" I jumped down hastily "That's because I'm better than you do-" no one was there. I held the kunai he gave me tighter, I threw it through gritted teeth, the thing fumbled to the ground, as it was stopped by a pair of sandals, I looked up, My eyes widen in fear "Itachi!"

* * *

_A/N: Welcome to my fourth book_


	2. The Only Truth

A/N: Thanks for the review you two.

* * *

_"Kakashi-sensei"_

_"What is it Sakura?"_

_"Where's Sasuke?"_

"Asuma, Kurenai stay here while I go look for Sasuke" the two jounin nodded their heads as kakashi walked out of the door.

Everyone gathered inside Kakashi's quarters to discuss their plan, Shikmaru being the one discussing with the others giving suggestions, Asuma offered the idea of going to snow country, Kurenai felt surprise to go so far but it wasn't a bad idea, The others haven't gotten to snow country before with the exception of team seven.

Sakura agreed wholeheartedly that snow country will be a nice place, telling them they have been their before and they are friends with the current ruler, they have to get away from fire country as soon as possible, if they get caught they knew death sentence will be the price.

"Itachi!!" Trying to hold back his anger, all of the memories of the dead flooding through him once again, the same bloodlust he suffered during their first encounter, this time it won't be the same, I have the mangekyou sharingan and this accursed seal I'm not gonna be easy anymore brother "Taju kage bunsin no jutsu!"

Itachi didn't move from his spot "Sasuke it is not my intention to fight you" he eyed his surroundings, they were atleast a hundred or more "I have information you might want to know" Itachi narrowed his eyes, his brother was indulge again in hatred, his mouth opened to a yell, his eyes swirling with charka, the curse seal covering half of his body "Tell me that when your in the other side!"

Itachi jumped backwards so he wouldn't get surrounded with clones, unlike Naruto, Sasuke's clones are much more agile "Sasuke I do not wish to hurt you" several clones pursued the ranked S criminal, Itachi was left with no other choice, two kunai's slide down both of his sleeve, as he felt the hilt two clones were already at his face.

"If we go to snow country, the dangers will significantly decrease, I'm certain will be safe there, for a certain amount of time" Sakura concluded, Kurenai and Asuma had the same ideas and so those the others "Snow country is a highly advance country, the latest technology team seven have seen so far was the Chakra armor developed by the previous ruler, but how do we know they won't use that technology against us" The voice of Shikamaru sounded a point "Besides I doubt they don't know the fact that konoha lost the 5th hokage, konoha is very much prone to attacks right now, our decision was totally reckless but we had to honor the last wishes of the deceased 5th"

The others felt guilt on their side, they had left without a single sign of farewell, families, friends, relatives all they left without saying goodbye, Sakura felt the pressure rising around the room, it was time to make up their minds if they want to risk their lives for Naruto's and the 5th's wishes or they want to go back to konoha that's currently under the decision of the council, somehow she felt sick.

Three smokes sprang to life as Itachi dispatched more of the clones, more and more keep coming each clone was fast to keep up with the Uchiha clan killer, a clone was lucky enough as he landed a stab on Itachi's chest who glowed brightly blue as it exploded the rest of the clones who where unlucky to get caught in the blast radius immediately disappeared "Itachi!! Show yourself!!" a brush of leaves went off, as it sped through to each tree "Katon hosenka no jutsu!!" Sasuke burst a flock of fireballs towards the direction of the sound.

"Sasuke, there is something you should know about naruto" Itachi dodge a few more hits from Sasuke's attack "There's nothing you can tell me about him!!" Itachi's eyes widened as the tree he was hiding burst to flames, with enough agility he was able to jump away "You killed Naruto if I remember correctly that means you have it" Itachi turn behind him as he saw his little brother skin all dark, flying holding a chidori on his left hand.

"Die!!" the air around Sasuke became tenser as he dove straight to Itachi, the chidori darkened in color as it hit Itachi head on, Sasuke clenched his teeth as his hands were stopped "Sasuke, I have to beat you in order for you to listen" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he was pulled in.

A knee connected to my stomach as I gasp with blood, he let me go as another kick connected to my face, my body flew a few feet high as he appeared in front of me he made a grab to my throat, I clenched my teeth in pain, I couldn't move my wings, I felt his fist connected to my abdomen as another to my face with another to my chest lifting me up, I crash against a tree as he land a hard kick,

I got up and charge again, my wings flapped hard as I launched myself towards him, I spun to my right to land a kick it connected with his arms, he blocked as I flew upwards then charging down again, I duck under his kick as I tried to tip him off balance with a sweep kick, futility struck me as I know Itachi isn't weak

He jumped backwards throwing several shuriken at me, I used my wings to block it, the sound of metal bouncing off, as I unwrapped myself, I didn't see him, he appeared behind me as I used my wings to shred him to pieces, all their was is a chunk of wood grind to pieces, I gritted my teeth as I felt a presence from above, I look to see several kunai falling towards me, I jump backwards to avoid them, I stepped on something it snared my feet.

I watched in horror and amazement as he jump down from a tree, and charged straight at me, I block a punch he was aiming to my head, I felt the air force it's way out of me, as his other fist aimed for my stomach, I started to lose consciousness as I felt a few more punches made contact.

I sat there weakened from the constant beating, I stood up my back leaning against the battered tree, I was gasping for air "Sasuke, the demon is inside you" I smirked "I don't believe you" I saw him shook his head, as Kakashi appeared in front of me, my seal returned to normal, I couldn't take much power in my weak state, I lost consciousness

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Kakashi's eyes were high and alert, if Itachi is here so does his partner, Itachi sensing the danger didn't waste any time, the sun has already disappeared, only the faint light from the sunset is left, it was getting dark "Kakashi, the seal of kyubi is inside Sasuke" Kakashi didn't give a slight chance of believing it "If naruto dies so does kyubi, it's impossible kyubi is still alive up to this day" Itachi took a step forward persistent to prove his point "kyubi's chakra leaked out and changed naruto, it is natural to say the seal is broken"

Why, was Kakashi listening to this? The point was nearly off but it wasn't impossible he wanted to be sure "Then why kyubi didn't appear?" "Because Kyubi is Naruto's heart, Naruto gets chakra from Kyubi in order to live, the flow between Naruto and Kyubi were perfect it means the gate was open completely" Kakashi sighed, it was believable and it wasn't impossible, Naruto was revived by Kyubi's chakra, but why Sasuke? "Itachi… tell me everything you know…" Itachi just nodded,

The room was silent as the others began to doze off, the others were discussing by themselves, the jounin teachers talking to their students, Neiji and Tenten were talking to lady Kurenai, and a light knock came from the door, I answered the door to see Sasuke injured "Sasuke!!" Kakashi lay him down on the nearest bed as the others got up "He just suffered from a few bruise other than that he's alright" Sakura looked at her sensei searching for an answer "Kakashi-sensei what happen?" Kakashi answered back calmly "He was training when I saw him, I told him to stop because he was still recovering, then he asked me to spar with him, I held back but he didn't I was forced to use some force to knock him out, else he would hurt himself again" Sakura nodded as she took the answer, I notice she was pale.

I sighed as I pulled off my mask, as I wash my face with water, I contemplated what Itachi as told me, Sasuke has the Kyubi for one reason, because Sasuke was the one that killed Naruto, the death of my student renewed the seal and the gate between, Sasuke and Kyubi were firm, the 4th didn't design the seal like this Kyubi is suppose to die, so it must be the Kyubi's doing of choosing a new host, Naruto's soul now serves a tie between the gate and Sasuke, I sighed again as I pulled up my mask, as I went out the bathroom door, Itachi will delay the anbu for us, but his target is still the demon, I wondered why would he help us.

I looked at everybody; I remembered what Sakura has told me "If anyone wants to go back to konoha please leave the room" the others looked at each other, the jounin's just stand waiting for something to happen "I'll go" the others turned their eyes to see Kiba, he nodded apologetically "I'm sorry everyone…" with that he left the door, Kurenai just looked away, Hinata looked sad Shino touched the handle of the door to everyone's surprise "Shino-kun!!" Shino looked back at Hinata, as she rushed to embrace him "Y-you c-c-can't be going to…" her eyes clearly open with tears "Hinata, take care of yourself" he touched Hinata's hand as he laid them to her sides, embracing her telling her to follow what she wanted most, as he left the door silently

The others were left in silence as Hinata continued to cry, she didn't know her team mates would be abandoning her, she felt she wanted go with them, but she insisted herself to stay.

"Everyone, pack up your things were heading to snow country now."

* * *

A/N: ………. 


	3. Can you see me, naruto?

A/N: Quite a long update

* * *

_Kiba-kun please don't go, you don't have to go, stay here._

_Shino-kun why, if you go, there's…. no one left_

_Why are you leaving us, please reconsider._

The sensation made great impact as I started to open my painful eyes, the smell, of the ocean wafted through the air, as I inhaled lightly the stench of soaked wood irritating my senses, I bought my hands to my unruly pink hair, light snoring, the others must still be asleep, I tried to stand up properly as my body swayed to the left, I balance on my two feet, I covered my right eye, so I wouldn't get dizzy.

The creaky door opened as my hand crawled out, the wooden walls separating to several areas, I trailed straight to the deck my footsteps dragging across the floor, I wondered what time is it, I trailed to the top of the stairs to have the morning sunlight kiss my skin, it was warm "Sakura your awake"

My eyes trailed off to the railings of the boat, a civilian clothed adult stood there admiring the sun, a cancer stick is firmly grip between his two fingers, I walked up beside him "Asuma-sensei, is Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei awake" our dress code is to wear civilian clothing since all of us are still genin we didn't worked over it much, with the exception of Shikamaru, we didn't have much problems

"Kakashi is still asleep, Kurenai is below deck keeping watch" he paused for a moment placing his cigarette on edge of his lips "We'll arrive at snow country soon" he paused for a moment "the weather is getting colder" he sipped in the nicotine which lies within the tobacco leaves, as he exhaled leaving traces of smoke, he gave a fitting sigh as he stretched his arms, my eyes trailing to his cigarette for some reason "Asuma-sensei, what does it feels like to smoke?"

He looked at me with an amused gaze, he offered me a new cancer stick as he lit it up for me, he instructed me to sip in before inhaling, and with in a fraction of a second the cigarette fell from my fingers as I coughed its contents out, Asuma laughed as I spat out the horrid taste "It happens most to first timers" he patted my back, as he trudge down the deck going below, mostly trying to wake everyone up

I leaned by the wooden rail, the sails of the ship plain white "We'll be on snow country soon" I felt a cold chill as I embraced my thin arms, I looked to my left to find Sasuke staring at the ocean "Sasuke how long have you been standing there?" He looked bemused by my near stuttering accent "Trying to smoke?" I frowned "It's not funny" he picked the stick from the floor as he pressed it between his lips, before he could exhale it the same thing happened to him, I geuss it was his first time too "It's not funny" I smirked smugly "I know"

Hours passed as me and Sasuke talked about princess Koyuki, or it should be Queen Koyuki, as she was the successor to the throne of Snow country, We talked good times we spent chasing Naruto around the Snow country, we were glad we had enough time and money left to buy ourselves winter clothing, Queen Koyuki finally made possible of creating an artificial spring throughout the Snow country now it's reverted back to it's cold environment, investigating the machine that the late king left behind

It's was already at the peak of the afternoon before our sensei called us in to have a meeting and eat our rations left, me and Sasuke obliged as we ducked under the deck and walked a few halls towards the canteen, we opened the door to find nobody inside except us konoha shinobis, and the ration left lined up for each of us, we took a seat beside Shikamaru, as Tazuna took a seat at the far right, he was the one in charge of the ship where at "Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke I see you three are doing fine, I'm sorry for what happen"

Kakashi accepted the concern, but soon, he would tell him why they are running away "Tazuna-san I promise you an explanation" Kakashi went on as he relayed the story from the attack of sound to naruto's sacrifice, and finally the execution of the Hokage, Shizune stood up as she exited the room silently, as Kakashi continued "Many of us are hurt of the loss of our friends, Konoha has branded all of us traitors for saving an Innocent Life" Sasuke didn't move as he continued to listen in,

Tazuna picked up his mug of coffee as he sat there thinking "and that would make me an accomplice" Kakashi nodded regretfully, since Tazuna was a friend and was helping them now "I'm sorry, Tazuna" Tazuna drank his a coffee as he gave a loud grunt "It's alright as long you save that kid over there" Tazuna mentioned Sasuke as he looked on his pale face "That would Naruto want, right Sasuke?" he voice stern and firm, Sasuke wanted to speak, but he just nodded in acknowledgement

Tazuna continued talking with Kakashi, as I munched on what's left of our rations, the others just ate in peace as the others mingled, I saw hinata prodding her food "Hinata are you alright?" she dropped her spoon as she attracted the attention of the room "Please excuse me" she steadily stood up, as she exited the place "She still wants them here"

"Not so much anymore, I have fate on my students" Kurenai was long finished her food she was just leaning on a wall, wearing a fur coat she wasn't used to cold weathers "Kurenai-sensei what do you mean?" she looked at me and smiled "They will pull through" I smiled back as I got what she meant

One by one we finished our lunch for the day, by evening will be docked at the harbor, as we further discusse our plans, I felt out of place as Shikamaru did all the planning, but even though it's a country far away form konoha, we have to be cautious, I nodded my head as soon as Shikamaru told us we have to avoid the people there as much as possible

The only things was left discussing was what to do next, All of us headed to upper deck to get some fresh air, we separated ourselves in groups to talk with each other, me and Sasuke saw lady Shizune up the edge of the ship, staring into space "Shizune, may if we join you?" her black hair waved a yes as me and Sasuke leaned on the wooden railings, "Were almost there" with just as three, we wondered if could ever be free.

_I somehow don't feel lonely anymore._

_Naruto, can you see us now_

I feel my inside warming, for a moment it felt nice with the cold breeze, after that I didn't know what happen as I fell on my knees, the smell of blood never felt so close, the sound never felt so clear and my eyes all of it as if I can reach them, I can hear the voices of my friend, nudging me back to life, what's happening….

_Sasuke?_

_Shizune?_

"_AH!" I yelled in fright as I felt my hair and ears are wet, where am I "Shizune!! Sasuke!!" I felt the wall beside me as I walked forward, I cringed my stomach, I bit my lips to distract the awful pain, I was compelled to move forward, but for every step it felt more agonizing "help… me…" I cried, I trudged forward as I hit against the wall, using my hand to support my weight I kept moving forward, seconds to minutes then hours, it felt so long, but the pain is never subsiding_

_I found a room, but there was no exit, only this gate, a gold tinted gate…_

* * *

_A/N: Well this is far as I can get, but review guys I don't quite get any comments from the audience, _


End file.
